List of countries eglible for débuting
Regions that are allowed to participate. All nations and regions can participate however there is a max of 4 countries to Sub-Saharan Africa and The Americas. Countries that could participate without the count rule. The Uralic Regions, Federal subjects of Russia, Participants of: Turkvizyon participants. Provinces of China, Philippines, Indonesia, France, The Netherlands Regions of Italy, Spain States of Germany All non-bolt of ethnic groups here. All ABU and EBU members. These area's except Quebec, These areas except Quebec and Anguilla. These islands except Bermuda, Cayman Islands, Falkland Islands, Saint Helena and Prince Edward Island. The current list under here!: * Abkhazia * Afghanistan * Åland Islands * Albania * Albania and Kosovo * Algeria * Altai Republic * American Samoa * Andorra * Arab Union * Armenia * Australia * Australian Aboriginals * Azerbaijan * Bahrain * Bali * Baltic Region * Bashkortostan * Basque Country * Bavaria * Belarus * Belgium * Benelux * Bhutan * Bohemia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bougaineville Island * Brazil * Breton * British Indian Ocean Territory * Brunei * Bulgaria * Cambodia * Canary Islands * Cape Verde * Catalonia * China * Christmas Island * Chuvashia * City of Rotterdam * Comoros * Cornwall * Corsica * Corsica * Crete * Crimea * Croatia * Czechoslovakia * Dagestan * De Heen * East Timor * Easter Island * Egypt * England * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia * Faroe Islands * Fiji * Finland * Finnmark * Flanders * Former Soviet Union (countries that were once part of the USSR) * Former Yugoslavia (countries that were once part of SFR Yugoslavia) * French Polynesia * Frisia * Friuli * Gagauzia * Galapagos Islands * Galicia (Spain) * Galicia (Poland) * Georgia * Gibraltar * Götland * Greece * Greece and Cyprus * Greenland * Guam * Guernsey * Hawaii * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iberian Peninsula * India * Indochina (Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia) * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Isle of Man * Israel * Italy * Jämtland * Japan * Jersey * Jordan * Kabardino-Balkaria * Karachay-Cherkessia * Karakalpakstan * Karelia * Kashubia * Kazakhstan * Kemerovo * Khakassia * Kiribati * Kosovo * Kurdistan * Kuwait * Kalmykia * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Liberland * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Luzon * Macedonia * Macau * Madagascar * Malaysia * Maldives * Manchuria * Maori People * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mayotte * Micronesia * Midway Islands * Mindanao * Mium * Moldova * Moluccas Islands * Monaco * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Moravia * Morocco * Moscow * Myanmar (Burma) * Nagorno-Karabakh * Nakhchivan * Nauru * Nepal * Nenetsia (Yuriaks) * New Caledonia * New Zealand * Niue * Norfolk Island * North Brabant * North Ireland * North Korea * North Yemen * Northern Cyprus * Northern Ireland * Northern Mariana Islands * Norway * Occitania * Öland * Oman * Outer Mongolia * OZ * Pakistan * Palau * Palestine * Papua New Guinea * Paris * Philippines * Pitcairn Islands * Poland * Portugal * Qatar * Reunion * Rhodes * Roma/Gypsy People * Romania * Russia * Sabah * Samoa * San Marino * Sandzak * Sápmi/Lapland * Sarawak * Saudi Arabia * Scandinavia * Scotland * Serbia * Serbia and Montenegro * Serb Republic/Republika Srpska * Seychelles * Silesia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Somalia * South Korea * South Ossetia * South Tyrol * South Yemen * Spain * Sri Lanka * Stavropol Krai * Sudan * Svalbard * Sweden * Syria * Szekely Land * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tatarstan * Terschelling * Texel * The Azores * The Maori * The Netherlands * The Central Asian Countries (Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgysztan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Karakalpakstan) * The United Kingdom (England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland) * Tibet * Tonga * Tornedalian Peoples * Transnistria * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuva * Tuvalu * United Arab Emirates * Ukraine * United Indomalaya * United Korea * Uzbekistan * Vatican City * Vietnam * Visayas * Votic People * Vojvodina * Wales * Wallonia * Western Sahara * Western Ukraine/Donbass * Xinjiang * Yakutia/Sakha * Yemen * Yorkshire United Entrees These are the countries who can both participate together and seperate in one entry. However it does not listed all the regional areas. However those are also enlisted in this list. * Albania and Kosovo * Serbia and Montenegro * Greece and Cyprus * Former Yugoslavia (Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Kosovo, Serbia, Macedonia) * Czechoslovakia (Czech Republic and Slovakia) * Benelux (The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg) * The UK (Yorkshire, Lancashire, Scotland, Northern Ireland, England, Cornwall and Wales) * United Indomalaya (Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, East-Timor) * Scandinavia (Faroe Islands, Iceland, Greenland, Svalbard, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Sápmi, Denmark) * Baltic States (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Kaliningrad) * Arab Union (Somalia, Mauritania, Western Sahara, Morocco, Libya, Tunisia, Egypt, Sudan, Djibouti, Oman, Yemen, Qatar, Kuwait, Bahrain, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Turkey, Lebanon, Palestine, Jordan, United Arab Emirates, Comoros) * Former Soviet Union (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Crimea, Transnistria, Abkhazia, South Ossetia, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Turkmenistan, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan) * Iberian Peninsula (Spain, Portugal, Andorra) * United Korea (North Korea and South Korea) * Indochina (Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos) * OZ (Australia and New Zealand) * The Central Asian Countries (Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Uzbekistan)